Crossing Thresholds
by DreamCatcher1991
Summary: The story of Annalise Bones, daughter of Amelia Bones. It starts with her fourth year at Hogwarts. What will happen to Annalise Bones her fourth year of Hogwarts? Discontinued due to plot holes. Please look at my new Harry Potter fanfiction if you liked this one, sorry folks.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**Summary:** This is the story of Annalise Bones's fourth year at Hogwarts, daughter of Amelia Bones. Very little of her first three years at Hogwarts, mattered until her fourth year came around. She finds herself at the threshold of becoming an adult way before most of her friends but will that really stop her from crossing it? What will Annalise face during her fourth year at Hogwarts?

**Author's Note: **I will be telling you what happened in Annalise's first four year of Hogwarts in flashbacks. My first attempt on a Harry Potter fanfiction and with no Belta reader. Here is the translating for the Scottish Gaelic I used, I hope I got it right. **Translation:** I love you, my angel.

**"Crossing Thresholds,"**

**Prologue**

Amelia Bones quietly entered the bedroom her daughter shared with her niece. It hadn't been an easy few months for Amelia. First she lost husband to Death Eaters. Then she lost her brother and the rest of her family to Death Eaters not even a month a part. Now it was nearly Christmas and Voldermort was gone; and most of the Death Eaters were either in Azkaban, dead or missing. Life was finally settling down for Amelia.

She saw her nearly two year old daughter's bright blue eyes staring at her. She always chocked up when she looked into her daughter's eyes; they were her father's eyes. She missed her husband everyday but knew he died fighting with his family and she knew he wouldn't have wanted another way if he had to die in the war. He had protected their daughter that night, which in itself was something to be proud of. She only hopes that she will understand.

"Why are you still awake, little one?" asked Amelia walking over to her daughter's crib.

"Mummy," said the small girl holding out her arms.

Amelia smiled softly as she picked her daughter up. Her daughter wrapped her small finger around one of Amelia's curls that had fallen out of the braid she had her hair in.

"You are really are a night owl aren't you? Just like your father. I hope you'll understand why he did what he did when you're older. I do wonder what you remember of that night but maybe it is best I don't know," said Amelia.

"Papa," said the small girl pointing at the framed photograph of her dad.

Amelia ran a hand threw her daughter's thick wavy golden blond hair. She loved how thick and soft her daughter's hair was. All of Amelia's said of the family had thin hair that was sort of brittle. She wondered what side her daughter would look more like and which she'd act more like, the McKinnon or Bones, she chuckled at the idea of her daughter having the McKinnon spitfire and the Bones magical abilities.

"My little Annalise, you have so much growing to do but it seems like this first year with you has gone by so fast. I know you probably don't understand but believe me when I say your papa loved you very much, you were his whole world, and I know he'll always be watching over you. I promise as you get older I will tell you everything about him even if I'm not around to tell you the stories I have of him, you will hear them one way or another," said Amelia.

"Mummy," cooed Annalise pointing out toward the hall.

Amelia looked out there but saw nothing. Little did she know that she couldn't see what Annalise could see. But she swore she could hear his voice talking to her like he was right beside her.

In Annalise's eyes he was standing there right next to them. She kept trying to reach out to her dad but it wasn't physically possible. She let out a soft cry, out of frustration, that Amelia didn't hear. He smiled at his daughter his transparent hand brushing over her hair. She cooed feeling the cool sensation on her head. He stroked the side of Amelia's cheek. She brought a hand up to her cheek feeling a cold sensation.

He had been watching them since his death in July. He had watched Amelia struggle with her own grief and keeping up with life. He hated the fact he couldn't help her. He tried to do the dishes once but it didn't work. He had watched his little girl start to toddle around even though she fell over a lot. He tried to figure out how she could see him but Susan could not. He wished he could let Amelia know he was there.

"Papa, papa," said Annalise.

Amelia sighed to herself, she didn't even know where she had heard the word papa from but it was cute besides the fact he wasn't there. She sometimes felt like he was there watching over them but it wasn't the same.

Annalise let out a big yawn. Amelia smiled softly and laid Annalise back down in her crib. She turned on a glow up music muggle toy.

"Sweet dreams, Anna," said Amelia as she turned on the baby monitor before leaving for her bedroom.

Anna rolled over and crawled over to the music muggle toy. She pressed her hand on the muggle toy. The little fish inside of the toy turned into real goldfish. She smiled content at what she had done. She looked up at saw her father smiling down at her.

"Tha gaol agam ort, m'aingeal," said Annalise's father.

"Daniel, we better get goin'. We can't stay here forever," said a soft female voice.

"Marley, just come look at your niece before we go," said Daniel.

A transparent woman with wavy long light blonde hair walked over. She smiled down seeing the little girl looking up at her smiling.

"She has your eyes," said the women.

"Marlene, I couldn't thank you enough for protecting her that night," said Daniel.

"She is a McKinnon even if she doesn't know it yet," said Marlene.

"She made real goldfish, she's definitely going to be rather talented witch," said Daniel.

"She is the daughter of two outstanding families," said Marlene.

"I'll have to come back often," said Daniel.

"Agreed," said Marlene.

"How can she see us?" asked Daniel.

"I think it's just her age. She is just still so open-minded yet," said Marlene.

"We better get going," said Daniel.

"Take care little one," said Marlene rubbing Anna's head.

"Marley," said Anna repeating what Daniel had said early.

Marlene smiled as she walked back to her brother. Then they walked toward the wall and disappeared into it. Anna fell asleep with a feeling she would know as being loved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**"Crossing Threshold," **

**Chapter 1 "Hogwarts Express,"**

"Morning, morning, morning,"

Annalise's eyes fluttered open. She had her mum bewitch her alarm clock to sing morning. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and turned off the alarm clock.

While, Susan rolled over in her bed on the other side of the room and covered her head with her pillow. Annalise opened up her dresser and pulled out the first thing she found.

After showering she went back into her room to brush her hair and decided if she wanted to do anything else to her outfit, she wanted to look nice today. It was the first day of her fourth year of Hogwarts.

She brushed out her wavy golden blond hair that just touched her shoulder. She opened her jewellery box and put on a pair of hanging blue beaded earrings that had once belonged to her Aunt Marlene. She put on her locket that had the photograph of her, her mum and her dad in it. She looked in the mirror and pressed on the lengthy short-sleeved bluish green shirt she had on, she had always liked things that were long on her, especially now since she had 'filled out' as her mum put it.

"Su, time to get up," said Annalise.

"Mum," said Susan rubbing her eyes.

"Su, no it's Anna," said Annalise frowning.

She knew that Susan had been dreaming about her parents again. She knew how much it hurt not having a dad but not having her mum too would be hell. She never let Susan know how much she pitied her because she knew that Susan hated pity.

"I'm getting up," said Susan getting out of bed.

Annalise quickly made her bed and went downstairs. Her mum had two plates of pancakes and two cups of milk already at the breakfast bar. She sat down to her normal eating spot and started to eat.

"Is Susan up yet?" asked Amelia walking in from the archway that led into the living room.

"She just got up," said Annalise.

"You look nice dear," said Amelia.

"Thanks mum," said Annalise.

"Marlene's old earrings, right?" asked Amelia.

"Yup," said Annalise.

"They look as good on you as they did on her," said Amelia.

Annalise just smiled. Her mum often said things like that. She didn't need to be told she looked like her dad's side of the family, she already knew. She often looked at the pictures and saw how similar she looked to them. That's also how she figured out why she had such a different body type of Susan and her mum.

"Mum, you might need to buy me new clothes soon. I'm having a bit of issue with fitting into clothes," said Annalise turning bright red.

"Jeeze, I swear I'm buying new clothes every other month for six months now," said Amelia.

"Way to boost my self-confidence mum," said Annalise rolling her eyes.

"Trust me Anna; you'll be glad you're curvier as you get older. Wizards who have more of a magical influence like girls who are curvier. They are sort of taught to look for girls who are curvier for children purposes," said Amelia.

"Mum, you make it sound like they are choosing mates to breed with for Merlin's sake," said Anna.

Amelia laughed. She would have told Anna how much she sounded like her father right there but didn't because she knew that Anna knew that. It made her worry sometimes since she knew how much trouble Daniel had gotten into at times, she only hoped that Anna didn't get into as much trouble.

"Good morning Susan," said Amelia.

"Morning Auntie," said Susan.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Anna.

"Well, we'll hang around here for a bit then stop in Diagon Alley for a few minutes then go to Kings Cross," said Amelia.

"Su, it might help if you used the other end of the spoon to eat with," said Anna.

"That might help," said Susan rolling her eyes at Anna.

Anna stuck out her tongue then laughed. Amelia smiled softly watching the two girls remembering how close she had been with Edgar. She was glad Susan and Anna reminded her of those she lost, it kept her going to know they lived on in the girls.

"After you girls get packed I have a few things to give you," said Amelia.

"Alright," said Anna and Susan in unison.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Amelia couldn't help not laughing too. For some reason if one of them started to laugh they all did. They always joked it was something defective with Bones witches.

Soon after Anna was upstairs packing her truck. She didn't pack her uniforms since her mum told her they'd get new ones for her at Diagon Alley. She made sure to wrap her jewellery box in her house scarf so it wouldn't break. She always packed her teddy bear her dad had given her on her first Christmas and her photo album full of pictures of those who weren't in her life anymore. She made sure that she had everything else that she needed before taking her trunk downstairs.

Susan hadn't taken half as long since she usually only packed enough school supplies to only last a few months while Anna packed enough to last until Christmas. She also didn't have to figure out what clothes fitted or not.

"You're down here at last," said Amelia.

"Now, Su this is for you. It belonged to your father. I believe it shrinks down to fit in your truck if you want," said Amelia giving Susan a guitar that had Edgar and Helena forever burned in the body of it.

Susan ran her hand over the neck and down the strings of the guitar. Tears formed in her eyes. This was the first sentimental thing she had gotten that had belonged to her father; she had tons of her mother's but none of her dad's until now.

"Will it go back to normal without magic?" asked Susan.

"If I remember correctly your father put a spell on it so that will change it back and forth to sizes if you want. All you'd have to do is say change in a firm voice and it will change," said Amelia.

"Change," said Susan in the firmest tone she could.

The guitar changed sizes on command. Susan opened her trunk and put it inside. Amelia then handed Susan a book that looked like a journal that Susan also put in her trunk without really looking at it.

"Now, Anna, let me go get it," said Amelia.

Amelia came back with a shoebox and gave it to Anna.

"Great mum, just what I wanted a shoebox," said Anna in a joking manner.

Amelia chuckled at her daughter. While Susan just rolled her eyes. Leave it to Anna to make a joke out of a serious matter.

"Open it on the train so remember to take it out of your trunk before getting on the train," said Amelia.

"I will," said Anna.

"Now, we better go get Anna knew uniforms," said Amelia.

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would like it if I didn't wear a uniform all year," said Anna.

Amelia reduced the size of the trunks for less of a hassle since she didn't want to come back to the house. The girls put them in their jean pockets for safe keeping. All three of them left for Diagon Alley.

Amelia didn't waste much time getting to Madame Malkin's since she didn't want to cut time close. Madame Malkin didn't take much time fitting Anna either. Anna hated being fitted for anything and Susan was bored to tears.

The got to King's Cross in a timely manner even taking a muggle taxi. Anna took out the shoe box as Susan got ready to cross the barrier. She was looking forward to seeing what's in it but before crossing the barrier she turned toward her mum.

"Hey, mum, why did you put a dress in my trunk?" asked Anna seeing a light blue dress on top of all her clothes.

"You'll find out," said Amelia as Susan crossed the barrier.

Anna didn't ask anything more knowing her mum wouldn't answer. She crossed the barrier with ease, it had become much more natural since Susan and she had first cross four years ago.

Amelia fallowed right behind Anna. Anna knew the drill when it came to giving your luggage. Her first year she panicked because she thought her luggage was being stolen; her mum had to explain what was going on.

"Susan!" called a female voice.

"Hey there Hannah," said Susan as she was hugged tightly and suddenly by her blond haired friend.

"Susan, take care," said Amelia as Hannah started to drag her away.

"I will!" called Susan as she was being pulled onto the train.

"Be careful and try not to get into too much trouble. I aged twenty years last year," said Amelia softly.

"Don't worry mum, I will be," said Anna.

"Amelia," said a female voice.

"Augusta, how nice to see you," said Amelia.

Augusta had on a dark green dress along with her hat with the stuffed vulture on it. She also had her bright red handbag.

"So you must be Annalise. Not quite the way Neville described you," said Augusta.

Anna knew she was meaning her body shape. She was still trying to fight off the thought of the Boggart session last year; she knew she'd laugh if she thought of it. Her mum would kill her if she did that.

"She's changed a lot this summer," said Amelia.

"Where is the other one?" asked Augusta.

"Already ran off with her friends," said Amelia.

"You're quite a striking girl for your age," said Augusta.

"She definitely got many of the McKinnon traits," said Amelia.

"The Bones females have always had small frames," said Augusta recalling Amelia's mother and grandmother.

"They're also a lot taller which makes them seem smaller," said Anna finally finding her voice.

"And the girl speaks," said Augusta.

"I chose my words wisely," said Anna.

Amelia tried not to smirk. She knew that Augusta would like Anna for her pure spunk. Most girls would have been super polite, not Anna.

"You do remind me much of your grandmother and aunt. The shapely body tone, medium height and those bright blue eyes. You definitely have the McKinnon look. But you have your mother's hair," said Augusta.

"I may look like a combination of two families but doesn't mean I act like both," said Anna getting irritated from being compared to her family.

"I never said you acted like both," said Augusta with a chuckle "no, no, personality wise you're all McKinnon. Only a McKinnon would stand up when being compared to everyone else."

Anna got it that it was all a test. Augusta had wanted to get her to realise that feisty McKinnon nature. She should have expected her to do that but she had underestimated the older women.

"It must be difficult being the only Bones heir to be put in Gryffindor and the only McKinnon heir left," said Augusta.

"Not really. First off no one really even knows I'm a McKinnon and secondly I've always been different so why not act like it," said Anna.

"You must have your hands full Amelia," said Augusta.

"You have no idea," said Amelia.

"I better get on the train," said Anna moving toward the train.

"I love you, Anna, remember to write," said Amelia not afraid to tell the whole Platform she loved her daughter.

"I will!" called out Anna as she stepped on the train.

"Why didn't you keep the McKinnon name for her?" asked Augusta.

"I thought it would protect her. She can take it back anytime she wants, if she just asks," said Amelia.

Those were the last words Anna heard as she got on the train. Her heart felt this odd feeling of being torn two different ways. She didn't understand what it meant but knew she had never felt it before.

Anna found Ginny in a compartment with a blond haired girl she hadn't met before. She decided to go sit with Ginny instead of Seamus and Dean like she normally did. It would just be awkward.

"Hey, Anna," said Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," said Anna sitting down next to Ginny.

"Anna this is Luna. Luna this is Anna," said Ginny "her real name is Annalise but she hates how people pronounce it."

"Are you Scottish?" asked Luna.

"Half," said Anna.

"You look Scottish," said Luna.

"Thanks," said Anna not really knowing what to say.

"You look different," said Ginny still trying to figure out how.

Anna chewed on the inside of her lip. She wondered how awkward this was going to be.

"You're wearing makeup and earrings," said Ginny "since when do you wear makeup?"

"I do but not enough to make much of a defence but my cheeks got really rosy this summer so I tried to blend them to match the rest of my skin tone," said Anna.

"I like your outfit," said Luna "where did you get it?"

"It was in a muggle thrift shop. I only shop at thrift shops for clothes; clothes there have so much more character then department stores," said Anna.

"You're wearing a bra," said Ginny out of nowhere.

Anna turned bright red. She couldn't imagine how horrid that would have been with Seamus and Dean. She was self-conscious enough about it without people looking at her in that area.

"Ginny, you don't just go saying stuff like that. But yes I am, sort of need to now," said Anna.

"You didn't even need a training bra last year. What's the big deal, we're all girls here," said Ginny.

"I guess the hormones just stared to work," said Anna "but hopefully that doesn't mean I've be these short the rest of my life."

"You're not that short," said Luna.

"I am compared to my mum and cousin," said Anna.

"But they're also both tall and skinny," said Ginny.

Anna sighed. She knew that it was a lost cause. She didn't see the point in arguing what was better being skinny or curvy when it was an endless argument.

Sometime after the train left the station Anna opened up the box. She found journals that had belonged to her Aunt Marlene and dad. She also found a butterfly hair piece and a photograph with the whole McKinnon family including herself, as a baby. She took out the photograph and put it in her pocket. She left to put the box back into her trunk; she knew were they stored the trunks.

By the time she got back Neville had joined Luna and Ginny. She sat down without a word. Ginny gave Anna a questioning look but didn't get a reaction.

"How was your summer, Neville?" asked Ginny.

"Boring," said Neville.

"The Quidditch Cup wasn't that fun once the Death Eaters decided to show up," said Ginny.

"That was wonderful," said Anna rolling her eyes.

"I didn't see Susan with you and your mum at the cup," said Ginny.

"She didn't want to come," said Anna.

"My mum and I had a lovely conversation with your gran on the platform," said Anna to Neville.

"She didn't insult you, did she?" asked Neville concerned.

"No. She was just getting a kick out of getting reactions out of me. Plus my mum and I are thick skinned," said Anna.

"That's good," said Neville.

"It is entertaining getting you mad," said Ginny.

"It's all fun and games until I use my wand," joked Anna.

"Seamus and Dean are looking for you," said Neville.

"If they want to find me they will come looking," said Anna.

"It's not like your world revolves around them," said Ginny.

"They day that I hit that low I will be the day that Firewhisky doesn't burn," said Anna.

"How would you know it burns?" asked Ginny.

"I have ways," said Anna.

Anna started to stare at the odd magazine Luna was reading. She had never seen anything like it before.

"It's the Quibbler, Luna's dad owns it," whispered Neville.

Anna nodded softly. She went back to the photograph. She starred at them, they had all looked so happy. She traced the outline of each of them. She saw that Marlene had been wearing the earrings she had on. The thought that Marlene would be wearing them right now if she was alive made her tear up.

"Anna, are you okay?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Anna her voice cracking a bit.

Neville lent forward to see what Anna was looking at but she put it away before he could see. She remembered how last year when that Dementor had boarded the train how she swore she could hear screaming. She knew that it was a memory of someone she saw die, she guessed it was one of the McKinnons but she had yet to figure out who.

The rest of the train ride flew by. Anna nearly ran into Seamus and Dean getting off of the train.

"Where were you, lass?" asked Seamus.

"Hanging around," said Anna.

"We missed you over at our compartment," said Dean.

"We have all year to hang out," said Anna

"Yeah, but we always sit in the same compartment," said Seamus.

"I'm not some dog. I don't sit where you tell me too," said Anna running after Ginny.

"Did she just blow us off?" asked Seamus.

"I think so," said Dean.

Anna joined Ginny, Neville and Luna on their carriage to Hogwarts. She tried not to stare at thestral since it would look like she was stupid starring at the air.

"Who did you see die?" whispered Luna.

"A few," said Anna remembering the time she saw that poor muggle girl get hit by a car.

Anna had a feeling this year was going to be different. She didn't mind change but she hoped it wouldn't be too much change. She did like having a comfort zone that was always the same.

* * *

Please review. This chapter is longer than most of them will be but there was a lot I wanted to use. Let me know if I missed any mistakes or you want to Belta this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**WARNING:** mild swearing, murder scene described vaguely.

**"Crossing Threshold," **

**Chapter 2 "Endless Night,"**

The down pouring rain was troublesome to the other students but was soothing to Annalise. Something about the rain had always comforted her. When she was little she loved to sit on the porch during rain storms. Her mum typically let her do so since she would fall asleep on the porch then she could carry her inside and into bed without to force her in bed.

Annalise was out of sorts the whole Sorting Ceremony. She had didn't even realize that Dumbledore had done his speech until. She had been in a self-induced trance since she had sat down in the Great Hall. She jumped when Hermione suddenly nudged her. She fell off her seat out of surprise.

"Bit jumpy lass," laughed Seamus.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for you to state the obvious," snapped Anna getting back in her seat.

"I didn't do anything to you," snapped Seamus.

"Well, you didn't write all summer and you think that I'm going to be all fine and dandy with you," said Anna.

"I didn't know I was required to do so," said Seamus.

"Eejit," muttered Anna under her breath.

"What?" said Seamus.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Anna.

Dean didn't say a word though he had told Seamus to write to Anna. He had written only one time just to tell Anna he was fine after the Quidditch Cup.

"Yes I do," said Seamus his temper already boiling.

The whole Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were starring along with some Ravenclaws and the staff.

"I called you an eejit, if you must know," said Anna knowing she may as well go all the way here.

"What is an eejit?" asked Dean.

"She called you an idiot in Scottish terms," called out one of the Hufflepuff boys, Anna was pretty sure it was Ernie.

"Bidse," said Seamus.

"Why thank you," said Anna sarcastically "I didn't know you felt that way."

"What is going?" asked Ron to Harry.

"They're fighting over something," whispered Harry.

"Take that back!" yelled Susan getting up from the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't bother Susan. It isn't worth the time," said Anna purposely referring Seamus as an 'it'.

Susan didn't sit down. She glared at Seamus wanting to hex him at that very moment. She wouldn't stand for such disrespect of a family member.

"Sit down," said Ernie pulling Susan back to the Hufflepuff table.

Susan pulled her arm away from him and sat back down. She was still pissed but knew better than do anything with so many professors nearby but then again she knew her auntie wouldn't mind her getting in trouble for defending Anna.

"I deal with him later," whispered Ernie to Susan.

"How cute? The wee little Hufflepuff come to save the day," said Seamus smirking.

Before anyone could even say Hogwarts Anna had pulled out her wand and pointed it at Seamus. She was fuming, she could care less what he said about her but no one insults her family or the Hufflepuff house, which is close to family to her, in front of her.

"Care to repeat that," snarled Anna "because I'd gladly wipe that smirk off her face for you."

"As if you'd really do it," said Seamus.

"I wouldn't bet on that," said Ginny.

"Don't you know better than to mess with the Bones witches," said Anna.

"I didn't know you were your own race," said Seamus.

"Seamus, shut it," said Dean.

"Why should I?" asked Seamus.

"I don't want to be the one to pry you off the wall when she hexes you," said Dean.

"Miss Bones, Mr Finnegan, stop this rubbish this instant!" boomed Professor McGonagall.

Anna withdrew her wand and started to eat. She wasn't going to mess with Professor McGonagall, one of her favourite professors. She also didn't want a letter being sent home to her mum quite yet.

"Scared you'll get a letter sent home to mummy," said Seamus in a lower voice.

Anna didn't even look over at Seamus. That stung that time, it never used to but things were different now. She was a lot closer to her mum now and she had made a promise to her mum too. Plus he had only ever said that as a joke, at least she had thought it was a joke.

"Shut up. You just had to keep on going didn't you," said Hermione, the one person who could see Anna's reaction.

Anna didn't say another word or even looked up because she knew if she did that she'd start crying. She had never gotten into a fight like that with Seamus or any of her friends for a matter of fact. She typically got in fights like that defending her friends. She was so use for fighting for her friends she didn't even realise she was fighting with Seamus, instantly she felt horrible. She had just gotten in a huge fight with one of her closest friends in front of hundreds of students and teachers, she was sure she looked like a real bitch to everyone now. She just wanted to crawl underneath the table and never come out again but luckily she had some self-respect left that kept her from doing so.

After she was done eating she looked down at the photograph once again. She was hoping that just maybe it would give her enough strength to not start crying. She remembered how her mum had told her that crying sometimes was an expression of strength. She didn't hold back the single tear that ran down her cheek and nearly missed the photograph.

Hermione had leaned over to see what Anna was staring at. She studied the photograph herself trying to figure out who it was of. That's when she realized Anna was crying, she had never seen Anna cry even that time she had broken her toe getting up in the middle of night as first years.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," Anna lied, she quickly wiped the evidence she had been crying away.

Harry was looking over Hermione's shoulder trying to see what Anna was looking at. He was just as curious about what set off Anna as everyone else in Gryffindor. He didn't understand how one of the nicest girls in the Gryffindor could go off like that.

"Who is the picture of?" asked Hermione.

"My dad's side," said Anna.

"You look like them," said Hermione.

"I get that a lot," said Anna "only if I really knew them."

"You haven't met them," said Hermione not knowing the truth.

"I never got the chance to. They were all murdered shortly after this was taken," said Anna.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"You didn't know," said Anna.

This was quite a shock at Harry, he had never thought of anyone else losing a parent like he did. He knew what it was like to lose your parents but not what it was like to lose your whole family, specially a large family.

"You've never mentioned them before," said Hermione.

"It just brings back unwelcome memories when I do," said Anna still thinking about that screaming she heard last year, it just seemed to be haunting her.

"Oh, I see," said Hermione.

When Anna went to put it away she saw writing on the back. She flipped it over to read the writing. It read:

_I decided to write on the back of this since I don't think you'll remember this when your older my little Anna but at least you can a slight memory of it. The date was June 22, 1981. It was grandma and grandpa's wedding anniversary. Who knows if they'll still me around when you're older, they are old even now. Love, papa or dad (whatever you call me when you're older)_

Anna put it away nearly in tears from just reading a note on the back of a photograph; she could only imagine what the journals would do to her. She couldn't believe she had let herself get so worked up over nothing.

"I didn't mean those things," said Seamus, obviously being forced by Dean to apologize.

"It's fine," said Anna thought it wasn't fine to her "I didn't mean what I said either."

"I did get a wee bit out of hand," said Seamus.

"A bit more like a lot," said Hermione.

"I was just upset with the fact that you didn't even send a letter to let me know you were fine after the Quidditch Cup thing. I just supposed you were since Dean was," said Anna.

"I thought if Dean wrote it would be fine if I didn't," said Seamus.

"Don't bring me into this," said Dean.

"Let's just forget this ever happened," said Anna.

"Deal," said Seamus.

"Dean, throw this at Susan for me," said Anna rolling up a napkin.

Susan was throwing death glared when she turned around. Dean pointed to Anna. Anna mouthed to Susan to not do anything they were planning. Susan whispered to Ernie who mouthed why back. Anna gave Ernie a stern look and then he mouthed fine.

"Dean just saved your arse," said Anna.

"How?" asked Seamus.

"My cousin was planning to do something to you along with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. It wouldn't have been pretty," said Anna.

"What can Hufflepuffs do to me?" asked Seamus.

"I know of a Hufflepuff that is auror," said Ginny.

"Ron, you and I all know her," said Anna.

"So, I still don't see the big deal," said Seamus.

"You think I just blew up you haven't seen my cousin on a bad day. It's sort of like that swirling storms, tornadoes; I wasn't the best with muggle science when I went to a muggle primary school. Ernie may be prat at times but he won't stand of another Scott to be insulted," said Anna "don't look at me like that. I've spent four summers with those guys I've gotten to know them."

"How are you not one of them?" asked Seamus.

"I have a few more Gryffindor traits then they do or as my mum puts it's the Scottish spunk in me," said Anna.

"Is your mum Scottish or something?" asked Seamus.

"No, my dad was," said Anna.

Only Harry, Hermione and Neville caught the was in Anna's sentence. Ron and Ginny already knew from their mum and dad about Anna's family.

"Was?" asked Hermione.

"Why is no one ever knows about your family?" asked Ginny.

"My mum was just good at keeping reporters away when I was younger. No one really messes with her unless they have a death wish," said Anna.

"Your mum is a bit scary the first time you meet her," said Ron.

"She has a strong personality," said Anna defending her mum.

"Along with you and Susan," snorted Ginny trying to hold back a laugh.

"Someone could have warned me about that a long time ago," said Seamus.

"It wouldn't have been as entertaining," said Ginny.

The rest of the evening went on uneventful. Anna looked over to see Lavender and Parvati already sleeping and Hermione was getting into bed.

Anna put the photograph underneath her pillow and laid her head down. She was exhausted. She slowly drifted to sleep.

*_~Anna's Dream~*_

_The dead silent night had been broken by mass chaos. Hexes and curses shooting from every which way. Screaming and yelling woke all of the children. This night had turned into a living hell for the McKinnons._

_Daniel had made it to the nursery where his daughter was sleeping. He tried to not be seen going in but he knew there wasn't much time. He had to get his little girl out of here._

_Anna was crying quietly, almost as if she realized how much danger she was in. Daniel picked her up and held her close._

"_Don't cry baby girl. It's okay," whispered Daniel._

_He checked the hallway and saw no one so he darted for the secret passage way and in Marlene's bedroom. He hadn't expected to see Marlene in her room._

"_I thought you'd be fighting," said Daniel._

"_I was but I need to hide these. Death Eaters mustn't know about the spells I've been working on," said Marlene holding up her leather bound journals._

"_Good point," said Daniel "I can't let anything happen to Anna, I couldn't live with myself if I lived and she died."_

"_Right about now I wished we hadn't had all the kids here," said Marlene._

_Daniel nodded holding Anna close. She didn't coo like she normally did just on the fact her_ _instincts told her she was in danger._

_Soon there was loud banging on Marlene's door._

"_Come out, come out. We know you're in there," called a male voice._

"_Mar, take Annalise," said Daniel._

_Marlene took her young niece. She didn't weigh much yet. She rubbed the top of Annalise's head._

"_I love you Anna," said Daniel kissing the top of Anna's head and put a hand on her locket casting a charm on it._

"_Danny, you always will mean the world to me and to her. Out of all of you guys, you were my favourite sibling," said Marlene._

"_I love you too, Marley. Take good care of her," said Daniel._

"_I will," said Marlene._

_Marlene went into the passage locking the door as she went through it. She didn't want to leave her brother but knew she had to try to save Anna from certain death, she had made a promise and she'd wasn't about to go back on it now._

_Anna saw a green flash light up the dark passage way. _

"_Papa, papa," babbled Anna._

_Marlene nearly stopped dead in her tracks. Anna had just said her first word. She had tears streaming down her own cheeks knowing what had just happened on the other side of the door. _

_After finally getting out of secret passageway she had to dart to the forest behind the house while not dropping Anna. She got Anna to an old falling apart boathouse the McKinnons owned but never used. She prayed someone would find her as she headed back to the house. Not even two minutes after she had used a concealing spell on the boathouse she saw a wand pointed at her. She screamed as she fell to the ground._

_Anna had been peering from a crack in the wall. Flashes of bright red lights lit up her big blue eyes. Her aunt's screams seemed to echo making her cover her ears, or try her best to cover them. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew her aunt was in pain._

_*~End of Anna's Dream~*_

Anna woke up screaming. She had woken up Lavender, Hermione and Parvati. Parvati had left to go get Professor McGonagall after they couldn't wake her up when she started screaming. She had seen the flash of green light in the corridor but she had never seen the whole thing before.

"Are you okay?" asked Lavender.

"What do you think," said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall came into the girls' dormitory in her nightgown. Parvati was right behind her.

"Miss Bones, what is wrong?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It was just a nightmare," said Anna wishing Parvati hadn't gone and gotten her.

"You typically can be woken up from a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall.

"It was more like a memory," said Anna.

"Let's go get a dreamless potion from Madame Pomfrey. I don't think that is going to go away," said Professor McGonagall.

Anna didn't argue with Professor McGonagall. She didn't want that dream again. She knew she had to ask her mum who was Brittany.

Anna had been abnormally quite for most of the walk to the Hospital Wing. She had been trying to place the dream; it didn't make sense, since her mum had never mentioned a relation by the name Brittany.

"Professor?" said Anna.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall.

"Do you know if there was anything Marlene was working on she would have tried hiding that night?" asked Anna.

"There are rumours of such things," said Professor McGonagall.

"Something that could be dangerous if found by the wrong hands," said Anna.

"It is possible. She was quite a talented witch," said Professor McGonagall recalling the McKinnon funeral, the day she lost the first of favourite students she had lost, though she claims not to have favourites but Marlene was very close to be one along with James and many others from that generation.

Madame Pomfrey gave Anna a sleepless potion and forced her to sleep in the Hospital Wing. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds of her head hitting the pillow on the bed.

"Should I contact her mother?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I would suggest so. She had never had issues with nightmares of that night before, something triggered it," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, how far was Marlene into her spell making?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not sure Minerva. I know she was already starting to experiment at the time she was a sixth year, got herself in here a few times doing so," said Poppy "why do you ask?"

"Anna asked me if she was working on anything she'd want to hide from the Death Eaters that night," said Minerva.

"I would mention that to Amelia, there is something going on. It sounds like she may have overheard some things that may change what happened that night or at least what we think happened. It's also not normal for nightmares to start at her age," said Poppy "at least of a trauma form so many years ago."

* * *

Please review. I enjoyed writing this chapter. If I missed any errors let me know but I'm pretty sure I got them all. Now revised, I had to change a few things in order to fix my plotline which had gotten messed up in the process of this chapter. I hope you guys still like this chapter.


	4. Discontinued

I'm doing this as a notice that this story is being discontinued. I hope everyone will check out my new Harry Potter story _"Remember To Live"_. Annalise will still exist in the new story. I do have to say that my new story is an AU so if you don't like don't read.

This story will no longer be updated but will stay on . I absolutely will not be stopping the story for a bit then restarting it. The story had major issues with the plot that I could not fix. It will also not be up for adoption due to the fact Annalise is still a major character in the sequel to _"Remember To Live"_. I wanted to say thank you to my viewers and reviewers. I hope you will continue to read any of my future stories.

**DreamCatcher1996**


End file.
